


two women

by falterth



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, call me out for my tags, poetic bullshit, sakura loves tenten so much my everything hurts, sakura's realizing how good tenten is for her i guess, they r in lov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falterth/pseuds/falterth
Summary: She really is prettier at night.





	two women

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about this its just overpoetic and sounds bad but i like it so im sharing it and (long specific rant on the renaissance and how the inventions made during its time greatly impacted the way our society functions today)

_She really is prettier at night._ Sakura gave voice to these thoughts and Tenten's laugh sounded like starlight. Blankets chafed her thighs and she leaned over to take her lover's hand. They stayed there for a moment, still as the air, while Sakura considered the thoughts taking shape in her head. _No, really, you are,_ she insisted.

 

Tenten turned to face her, naked and beautiful; they had long done away with their clothes and their privacy and turned to each other's arms for comfort. Sakura's eyes roamed over Tenten's body slowly, carefully, reverently—reminding herself of what she had to look forward to when she woke up in the morning, when she came home from a mission, when she was cold in the middle of the night.

 

_What are you thinking about, love?_ Tenten's voice twisted and dripped in the moonshine, startling in its tenderness. Sakura's brain lagged and she could not think of anything to say save a word she had so often used in Tenten's company.

 

_You._

 

_That happens a lot, doesn't it?_ Tenten breathed out a laugh, ever-angelic. _I think about you a lot, too._ _Not only because you're so beautiful... Well, that's part of it. You're so nice, and you love me, and you care about me so much. And you treat me like an equal, not like a pet or a woman that you can show off._

 

Sakura took a deep, slow breath, asking the question that had teased the very top of her mind: _Do you love me?_

 

_—_ and then wishing she had never spoken in the first place. She was not scared of the answer, but of the stupidity that had filled her lungs and strummed her vocal cords and _made_ her say something like that.

 

_Of course I do._

 

And yet, the forgiveness she sought always came; so she drank it in as she would water, and bathed in its coolness.

 

Tenten's grip on her hand strengthened, by just a fraction, and it was enough to tell Sakura to hold on; but even as they touched, the tides of doubt lapped at her consciousness. One look back at the woman in her bed gave her the courage to crush its whispers underfoot and smile back at Tenten, and everything was right again.

 

_Kiss me,_ came a murmur that burrowed into her ears and ran through her blood—so she leaned in, and gently pressed her lips onto those of her lover. Sakura's hands, which she almost could not bear to touch Tenten with for fear that she would soil her goddess, rose to cup Tenten's face in a gesture that relayed the words she could not. 

 

Something inside of her welled up and flowed over, and she remembered.

 

Sakura was no longer the girl who fawned over a man who would never return her love. She was no longer the girl who had belittled her best friend for his affections toward her. She was not dependent on the feelings of one person to remind her of herself, just as she was no longer dependent on the approval of others to decide her self worth.

 

Here, she was Haruno Sakura, confident in her abilities, unshakable in her faith in comrades. Here, she was a woman who loved gently (fiercely) and kept her head clear. Here, under Tenten's gentle touch and promises that she would never be lonely again, she blossomed and felt more alive than she ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> i thrive on hate


End file.
